Nightmares & Dreams
by Plum De Plume
Summary: I visit him in his dreams. Or what he thinks of as nightmares. I don't care. As long as I get to touch him. Fleetway x Sonic. Mostly Fleetway's POV. One shot. Complete. WARNING: Implied sexual acts.


Nightmares & Dreams

(COPYRIGHT)  
Sonic the Hedgehog and all other characters are not mine, obviously. Or else they would kiss more. (c) SEGA. This story is mine though.

–-

Plot: I visit him in his dreams. Or what he thinks of as nightmares. I don't care. As long as I get to touch him. Fleetway x Sonic. Fleetway's POV. One shot. AU

–-

It used to be okay, just watching him. Curled up and lying there peacefully.

Sonic was a sight to behold, that much was obvious. Everyone knew of the pristine cobalt fur that would almost gleam in the light, complimented by that peachy fur that adorned his chest, arms, and muzzle. Long, slim legs that held unimaginable power that has saved the worlds numerous times from evil.

What a fucking _beautiful_ creature. So bright and warm. It made him sick sometimes with both disgust and need.

Granted, he was very similar to Sonic himself physically. Same build for the most part (maybe Sonic was a hair/quill shorter) and he was yellow. He definitely was no hero, quite the opposite. But still. They were similar.

They were two sides of the same coin, really.

Sonic stirred in his sleep, arching his back and letting out some kind of low mumble, arms stretched out and grasping at the air before finally settling back in. His mouth formed a small frown, a pout even, and his ears twitched. Those emerald eyes were closed off to the world. Eyes... those amazing emerald eyes that just made you feel safe when you looked at them. Eyes full of confidence, warmth, trust.

So unlike his own. Red, swirling eyes. Maddening, insane, murderous, blood lust. The mysterious hedgehog hovered a few inches above the ground, casually gliding silently over to the mirror to look at his crazed form. Golden yellow fur gleamed in the moonlight, his quills turned upwards, fur almost on end. He licked his lips, a flash of razor sharp fangs appearing before he turned to look back at the blue hero on the bed.

… Things has escalated beyond his mental control...

He craved more every time. The blue hedgehog was his drug. The yellow hedgehog flew over to the bed, now hovering over the prone form of Sonic. He reached out, his gloved hand hovering a few inches away from the chest rising slowly, up and down. Up and down. Breathing.

Living. In a tangible form.

He growled jealously. All those... disgusting other life forms can touch Sonic in ways that he never could. Especially that pink hedgehog... monstrosity. How he wanted to snap that little neck in two every time she cooed and hung onto Sonic like he was HERS. If only she can hear him yell and swear at her, but no, she can't see him, no one can see him. Just thinking about it pissed him off. The yellow hedgehog closed his eyes and snarled, and without warning, plummeted his ghostly hand straight into Sonic's chest. Sonic arched off the bed, eyes still closed, mouth open in a painful gasp.

It was time to play.

–-

It was the same thing every night. Sonic would find himself in a dimly lit room... or maybe it wasn't a room. It was so dark that he couldn't make any definite shape. Dark and cold. The only thing he could make out was the outline of another hedgehog in the corner of the room.

He flattened his ears against his head and braced himself, growling low in his throat.

"You!"

The yellow hedgehog smirked and appeared in front of him, way too close for comfort. Sonic felt – actually _felt – _the hot breath tickling his face. Chaos energy buzzed around the two of them, making his sensitive ears ring.

"Welcome home, _honey_."

Sonic was suddenly grabbed by the waist and pulled forward until he was pressed into the crazed yellow hedgehog that was chuckling low in his throat. His fur stood on edge and he froze in the hold, resisting the urge to shake.

This felt way too real.

"Stop! I thought I told you to leave me alone!" He suddenly jerked back, gasping at the sudden impact of a wall on his back. Since when was that wall there? Is this really a room? Maybe there's a door.

I gotta find an exit. This is getting way too weird. He glided his gloved hand along the wall, trying to feel for a door- for anything- that can help him. Everything was so damn cold. The coldness seeped into his fingers, making it hard to feel. The same damn nightmare, recurring over and over. It shook him to the core as he felt like his energy was being pulled out of his body. He stumbled and leaned onto the wall for support.

The yellow hedgehog simply floated there a few inches off the ground, watching with almost an amused look. _His _blue hedgehog simply never learned. While they were in this space, he can control everything.

There were no exits. No escape. But might as well let Sonic figure that out for himself.

He landed gently on the ground and strolled to where Sonic thought he felt a door and grabbed onto one of his quills, yanking him back hard. With a yelp of pain, Sonic fell backwards into his arms. Grinning, he dragged his tongue slowly across Sonic's cheek, feeling it get hot as his whole body nearly shuddered in delight.

_He tastes so good._

He nuzzled his nose into Sonic's neck, savoring the high pitched whine he heard deep within the blue speedster's throat.

"Please... please just leave me alone. What do you want?" Sonic whispered, trying his best to repress his trembling. Why was he so scared? This was unlike him. Why did he feel so weak?

"Leave you alone? That's the last thing I want..." The yellow hedgehog chuckled darkly and spun the blue hedgehog around, slamming him into the wall forcefully. "Let me tell you what I want."

"I want to be able to touch you outside of this... this world I've created. I want to bring you things that will make you happy, and take you places. I want to be the one that you smile for, and the only being in the world that matters to you. I want you to crave me, just like I crave you." The yellow hedgehog whispered the last part almost sadly, lifting his gaze onto Sonic's wide eyes. His eyes swirled even more with emotion. He ran his gloved fingers across the peachy tan fur of his chest, feeling the erratic heart beat. "No one knows you like I do, _love_. No one is strong enough to love you like I would. And if you were ever in danger, I am the one to save you. To protect you."

Sonic stiffened at the seemingly heart felt words, still on edge as he stared at the hedgehog above him. He looked down and shook his head slowly.

"This can't be happening... this is just a nightmare. You... you're not a part of me, you're just a fig-"

"DON'T YOU DARE! I AM YOU!" The yellow hedgehog yelled in anger, suddenly backhanding Sonic across the face, sending him flying into another wall. The blue hedgehog scrambled to stand up, covering his now bruised cheek as he looked on with shock. He collapsed onto the ground again when the maniacal hedgehog appeared before him, staring him down with a near murderous look. His quills glowed and swayed with buzzing chaos energy.

"Don't... don't you dare say I'm a fucking figment of your imagination. I am real. THIS- this is real. Everyone knew of my existence. Everyone has seen my rage. And then the explosion... and everyone assumed I died but I DIDN'T! I will never die so long as you are alive! I'm feeding off of you right now! I WAS EVEN GIVEN A NAME! Tell me, Sonic..." He kneeled down and pinned Sonic down to the cold floor, looking him square in the eye with a wild grin. "Say my name."

"..." Sonic struggled defiantly, arching up, trying to escape. The yellow hedgehog slammed his hips down against Sonic to pin him, and released a little growl of delight from the contact. Sonic cried out and closed his eyes, turning away. _Wake up, wake up wake up..._

"_Sonikku_... say my name." The yellow hedgehog grabbed on Sonic's wrists and lifted them over the weakly struggling hedgehog's head, pinning him there. Yes, finally.

"If you don't say it, I'll make you say it. I'll make you say it over and over."

He leaned close and relished Sonic's defeated look as he pressed his lips against his. He lifted his hands, feeling the chaos energy that he formed wrap around Sonic's arms, holding him there. The blue hedgehog looked up at him in absolute fear, tears collected at the corners of his eyes.

_Yes._

"Say my name."

And with a predatory glint in his eyes, he lowered himself back down...

–-

Sonic woke up with a gasp, screaming out and arching off of his bed. His eyes darted quickly around his bedroom, barely taking in his surroundings as he backed up into a corner of his bed, hugging his knees. He covered his eyes with his bare hands, tears fighting to leave his eyes as he still heard the maniacal laughing in his head.

These dreams- nightmares- felt terrifying. And real. So real it shook Sonic to the core. And it was his own secret because he refused to tell anybody about them. They would call him crazy. Being haunted by the crazed super version of himself?

No one would believe him. He barely believed it himself.

But he has to. He still feels the hot breath on his face, the fangs on his body, biting him, claiming him. The hands... those clawed fingers dragging across his thighs, feeling them even through the other's gloves. He felt... _everything._ Oh God.

He curled up on his side and choked back a small sob. He looked at the time from his bedside alarm clock: 5:07am. He needed to collect himself. And try to forget...

Like every night.

But it was getting harder and harder each time. Each time the nightmare would feel more real until Sonic would wake up with the feeling of another body on top of him. But there was no one there. He stared at the wall, letting a few tears escape.

"... Super, your name... is _Super_."

And as the sun slowly rose, he stumbled out of bed, limping slightly to the bathroom and holding his cheek. It was time to put on his cool blue persona and save the helpless.

But who would ever save him?

END

FUN FACTS:  
* 5:07am = 5/07 is my birthday!  
* Mwuahaha to Sonic's limping. Implied meaning right there.  
* I was torn between calling Fleetway Super Sonic "Super" or "Fleet." I still kinda like Fleet better but I'll save that for later fics.  
* I'm still hesitant about writing the sex scene. If people are interested though...  
* I love Sonic being bottom. He's so cute.  
* This was my first Fleetway x Sonic fanfic. 


End file.
